The New Host
by Kyoya's Shadow Queen
Summary: A gender-confused girl of France, who belongs to royal heritage, Marshall Grenville. He makes a few friends on his first week, but stays rather silent and blocks people out - he likes to be alone. When he comes across Music Room 3, his peace is shattered. But he makes new friends and new enemies on his way. What if they find out his secret? (Marshall was born a girl.)


"Huh. Music Room Three, eh?" I'd been told at the start of the year at Ouran Academy, that Music Room 3 was abandoned. "Well, seems quiet enough. If no-one goes in here, I guess it can't harm." A group of girls from my class giggle at me. I recognise one as Blaze, one of the popular girls. Ah. These girls must be in her clique. Whatever. I nod at Blaze, who I've made a trusty alliance with, and she nods back. The other girls burst into hysterical laughter.

I jiggle with the handle, and funny enough, the abandoned music room seems to be unlocked. When I trail in, as expected, it is deserted. However, this room isn't dusty at all. I look around to find a relaxing study place, but there's no desks out. I simply place myself on the disgusting pink window ledge, running a hand through my hair. Damn, it's beginning to grow out. I scowl and pick my reading book from my bag, about to settle into the book I left off two days ago when a boy with rather short hair, and big brown eyes, shyly walked into the room.

"Oh!" the boy said. Strangely this boy looked like a girl. "I'm sorry! Isn't the host club on today?" I'd heard of the host club, of course, but I had no clue what they did at this said host club.

"I'm not a part of the host club, thank you," I said to this boy. "My name is Marshall Grenville, from the region of France."

"Oh! It's completely okay. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm actually a part of the host club myself, quite a new member."

"Wow. You must be quite popular with the girls! They're all talking about you in class, Haruhi. You're the honour student too, right?"

"Yeah! We've got titles here at the club; I'm apparently the Natural, according to Tamaki, the president of the club. Anyway, as the club isn't on today, do you just want to hang out?"

"Sure, Haruhi!"

Haruhi and I studied; he told me that he was here on a scholarship and was an honour student, needing to stay at the top of his classes to stay in Ouran. "It's nice here, anyway. Sure, people call me a commoner, but I've got a lot of friends now – more than I thought I would, anyway."

I nodded. "Seems like you've started to fit in, then, Haruhi?" I noticed that Haruhi was not a truly common boy's name and the fact that I had heard it on many girls. Haruhi nodded, a large smile across his face. "That's great, actually."

"Thank you, Marshall! You know, I think the host club would like to meet you, Marshall. You've got a few experiences that display of a host – if I were a girl, I would definitely be flattered by your compliments. You're very nice."

"Well, I don't have any clubs anyway, so I don't see why not. It seems like I should probably make more friends, so I'll come along. When are you guys meeting up next?"

"Tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up outside of your last class, that okay? I'm sure it will make more sense than just barging in," Haruhi said, giggling slightly. "Class 2-A, right?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

My mom was waiting outside the school, in front of one of the black limos that we owned. Mom wore something strangely different to her usual attire, dressed in a pink gown that halted just above her knees. She wore a pair of baby pink heels and skin-shaded tights. I smiled at her, and our butler opened the door for us.

The Grenville family came from royal heritage. I had been called Princess until the age of ten. Marshall was just my fictional name that I adored. I had been diagnosed with gender identity order at that age. I'd just slipped past my seventh year of being seen as a boy. I had also been pre-pubescent, so that meant that with my body change, I didn't grow breasts. I was as flat as pancake.

The reason why my mom and I only moved, to Japan, was because of Ouran Academy itself and the fact that my parents decided that it would be easier for me to blend in here. Dad only stayed in France because there was a lot of business for him.

My mother held out a golden tin of boiled candies. I plucked a pineapple one from the tin and smiled at my mother.

"So, Marshall, how was your fifteenth day at school?" Mom asked, inquisitive as ever. I looked out the window of the limousine to see many people staring at me, excluding Haruhi. He probably thought I was a spoiled brat now.

"It was okay, actually. I made a new friend," I said, my words slurred due to the boiled candy in my mouth.

"That's brilliant! I hope you two get along." For the rest of the ride home and most of the day I was silent, swearing to myself that I would not tell Mom about the fact that he was a commoner. Haruhi was great, yes, but my mother does not want me to be friends with a commoner. Besides, she thought Ouran was just for well-known families – and not for middle-class families.

Damned cliques.

* * *

I didn't actually want to go to the host club meeting. Not because I wasn't interested; I've actually want a club since I've started. I'm just nervous that the kids there will be absolute morons, or even worse, the stereotypical rich kid. There most likely will. As soon as I escaped my class, five minutes after the others, Haruhi pulled on my sleeve.

Somehow I had almost forgotten. Ugh. I mentally facepalmed and Haruhi dragged me to the abandoned music room. He pulled on the door and I half-expected a bundle of kids to jump on me, but they didn't.

"Guys," Haruhi said to his friends. There was quite a few faces I recognised. However much I tried, I couldn't remember their names. Oh, if I was serious about this thing, I'd learn their names enough. "This is Marshall Grenville. The guy I was talking to you about, Kyoya?" Haruhi looked at a black-haired boy with sharp blue eyes. "Yeah. Marshall was talking to me yesterday about joining."

And, maybe I regretted it. A tall, six foot male with fair blonde hair and violet eyes – extremely abnormal – with a smile like a charm walked over to me. "So, you want to join the host club?" the guy said. "If you do, I guess you should know everyone. I'm Tamaki Suoh, but you can call me King."

So far this guy – Tamaki – reminded me of an old childhood friend, but there was no way that was possible. This guy was way too Japanese and I had lived in France for the most of my life. Nah. However, his obnoxious personality reminded me of a friend back in France, almost like a female version of him.

Two identical twins appeared behind him. "Hey," one of them said, "aren't you the kid from France with, like, royal descent?"

"Royal descent?" I asked. Damn, they must've looked up on me. "Yeah. That's me."

I had a feeling that Tamaki was about to faint. "Oh, my, Marshall! You seem even more perfect for the club then!"

"I, uh, guess so," I said nervously, touching the back of my neck with the smile that appeared often and was titled by my father as a very charming smile. All of the members of the club beamed, their eyes twinkling. "I'm also really good at compliments."

"Oh, you're perfect!" Tamaki said, holding my shoulders. "So, you want to become a host?"

"Sure!" I said.

So, my first impression was extremely wrong. Sorry. There were slight stereotypes you'd expect in a few of them, but that was only one person, really.

I guess you already know, right?

* * *

**A/N: My first Ouran fic! This is also my seventh fic - I'm so close to my tenth. I need to update more but I get a lot of homework. Oh, bother. It hurts, but I guess it doesn't matter. This is another anime of which I'll be doing several fics on, so stay updated! This will be finished because for some reason I've already thought of adding a sequel. . WHY. **

**-A**


End file.
